


Hot

by zellieh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Co-workers, Comedy, Cooking, Dating, F/M, Foreign Language, Friendship, Hot, Humor, Implied Relationships, Klingon, Languages and Linguistics, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstanding, Romantic Comedy, Spices, Spicy, Team Dynamics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia stood there, a vision in multicoloured flowing silk and gauze...with an apron on over it, saying 'Today Is A Good Day To Cook!' in Klingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [My comment fic post for More Joy Day 2008](http://zelliehstories.dreamwidth.org/72743.html). Un-beta'd comment fic.  
> 

Julian straightened his clothes one last time, smoothed a hand over his hair, and hit Jadzia's doorchime.

The door whooshed open and Jadzia was there, a vision in multicoloured flowing silk and gauze...with an apron on over it, saying 'Today Is A Good Day To Cook!' in Klingon.

Trying not to sneeze at the scent of spices wafting out of Jadzia's quarters, Julian swallowed, his throat dry, and said, "Ah."

"Julian! Just in time!" Jadzia smiled at him and darted forward, grabbing his arm and dragging him into her quarters.

Julian noted with some trepidation that she was dragging him towards a bubbling, steaming saucepan, ominously red-orange in colour. "Er..."

"Here. What do you think of this?" Dipping a spoon into the bubbling pot of red, spicy-smelling food she was cooking, Jadzia whirled around to offer it to him to taste. "Do you think it needs more spices?"

Julian opened his mouth, and said, "Mmph," as Jadzia expertly tipped the spoonful into his mouth. As the food burned across his tastebuds like lava, he swallowed frantically, opened his mouth again, gasping, and tried to say, "Huff-arh-hah-ah!"

Jadzia eyed him worriedly. "More hfarah pepper? You know, that could be just the thing!" She turned back to the pot and, before Julian could stop her, tipped in another handful of spices.

"N-noah," gasped Julian, frantically, waving his hands.

"Nuar oil? I thought that might be too strong, but okay..." Jadzia shrugged and poured the oil into the pan.

Julian winced and covered his eyes, groaning, and then tried to ask for water - no, no, that made spices worse - bread or something starchy, that's what he needed! "hBreadH?"

"I didn't know you liked Klingon spices, Julian! I'm impressed!" Jadzia smiled at him, and then pulled on protective goggles and a pair of elbow length gloves, picked up another little jar with two pairs of tongs, expertly unsealed it, and very carefully tipped in a precise, single drop.

As Jadzia carefully re-sealed the pot of Klingon spices and removed her protective gear, humming happily all the while, Julian eyed the simmering pot of imminent red death with horror, his mouth still burning and his lips tingling, and sneezed.


End file.
